ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Mortals (Metaverse)
The mortal beings of the Universe (Metaverse Universe and possibly beyond depending on the writer). They often live in fear and/or ignorant of the cosmic beings such as the Titans and the Eldritch Things. This page is the sentient mortal population of the universe from the Point of View from cosmic beings. Major Groups There are four major groups of Mortals as far as Cosmic beings are concerned. Humanoids, Vulcanoids, Orkoids and Seijin. Humanoids Your generic human lookalike species (and humanity) that seem common place around the universe for one reason or the other. The most common race encountered appears to be a race of humanoids that dress in garb similar to Colonial era Europe but with a space age twist. Their technology is often steampunk and gothic in appearance. The second most common have oriental cultures and designs and the others often look similar to the Egyptians, Aztec and/or Tribal societies. There are still others who have colorful skin tones, such as blue, or green. Humanoids basically all look human aside from their skin tone which may be conventional or unconventional. Basinoid An alternative for humanoid. The term refers to the basic humanoid shape, and implies the life form, visually, has little else, therefor is considered a 'basinoid' * Examples ** Humans ** Greys: ** Basiks/Alien Threa: Galactic Pan Species Alliance ** Alien Kem: Galactic Pan Species Alliance ** Alien Shamala: ** Alien Ming: Cross System Empire Vulcanoids Members of this group are often very similar to humanoids, with the most common often having simply pointed ears and angular eye brows while examples of blue skin and non-human traits are not unfamiliar. They are often the very human like but clearly 'alien' races. They are often more likely to have super powers. The term is often used to refer to species who are essentially Basinoids, but have one or two extra features. It can be as simple as pointed ears, or erratic skin tones. * Examples: ** Ice Lords ** Alien Remus ** Alien Garven: Cross System Empire Conquered ** Alien Vera: ** Alien Arcadia: Planetary Federation ** Alien Kota: Planetary Federation ** Alien Nuva: ** Alien Vandorica: ** Alien Lithium: Galactic Pan Species Alliance ** Alien Haz-Ard: ** Alien Karven: Orkoids Often dumb, brutish, big and often with tusks and/or fangs. It is a wonder how some of them manage to get into space on their own. They are often belligerent and warlike. They could often be considered Vulcaniods or Xenoids, but their appearance is often considered too monstrous or aggressive. Verminoids Best described as Anthropomorphic races, beings with the general bipedal shape, but with characteristics of certain kinds of animals, such as tails, double kneed legs, and specially snouts. Races who are very much humanoid/Vulcanoid but minor traits such as tails, or animals ears, are typically not classified as Verminoids, but Vulcanoids or Humanoids. They are, however, often called Verminoids as an insult, in fact the term, is often used as an insult and such creature prefer, 'furry', 'scaly', or 'feathered' as an alternative. * Examples ** Alien Castra: Galactic Pan Species Alliance ** Alien Anur: ** Alien Basta: ** Rogans: Galactic Pan Species Alliance Xenoids The 'weird' far less human like races, who often have biotics of some sort. For reasons unknown (other than the cliches...) they are often invaders, attacking other planets. Despite some being able to grow to titan size, and having super powers, they are still considered just mortals. While called 'Seijin' for some reason, their proper term is 'Xenoid. In truth this term is also used to refer to beings who are not Basinoids, nor Vulcanoids, but instead, while humanoid have much more visual features. * Examples ** Alien Promixa ** Alien Alphus ** Vog ** Alien Duron Exonoids The beings are not humanoid at all, in the slightest, yet are still intelligent sentient beings. While often used to refer to Cephalopod like beings, the terms is specific for any non humanoid, be they slug, worm, squid, gas, or energy beings. * Examples ** Alien Aju ** Alien Vrax ** Alien Her'Shush: Galactic Pan Species Alliance ** Drakons ** Von: An older race ** Alien Njora: Mechanoids Sentient mechanical beings, both ascended robots and silicon based life forms. * Examples ** Alien Chromium ** Alien Linonia: Cyborgs ** Machine Empire: Cyborgs, often extinct. ** Alien Nexos Zerganoids Large hive based life forms, these beings are often operating on hive mentality mechanics, a straight up hive mind, or a mixture of both. Chances are, they result of biotech or use biotech and may come in several flavors of "I'll kill you". * Examples: ** Venids Titanoids The group of mortals closest in appearance and nature to the Titans, the most famous of these classification are the Ultras, or Ultramen. Ultranoids, are naturally giants, or naturally have the power to become them. They are blessed with vastly long lives, when compared to the other groups and fantastic powers, such as FTL under their own powers. * Examples ** The Emerald Tribe: ** Zen and Din's Species: ** Ultranoid Evolution Relationship with the Cosmic Beings Most mortal races have not and will not encounter a Titan or Eldritch being and those have either encountered them or learned about them, will eventually adopt the policy to stay out of their way. Most will at first look at them with interest and there are many who worship either Titan, Entities, or abomination as gods. There are some mortals, however, obsessed with gaining 'godhood' and they are the ones most likely to become new Eldritch horrors. On the other hand, there are Titans who were once mere mortals. Trivia * If you think this list is too overgeneralizing, then do remember that this is about the opinion, godlike space giants have on more conventional life forms. Category:Metaverse Series Category:Fan Seijin Category:Humans Category:SolZen321